my_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Human
|image = File:Human.png |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Humans |Row 2 title = Eye |Row 2 info = Various |Row 3 title = Hair |Row 3 info = Various |Row 4 title = Appetite |Row 4 info = Omnivorous |Row 5 title = Homeland |Row 5 info = Earth |Row 6 title = Designation |Row 6 info = Sapient }} Humans (人間, Ningen), biologically Homo Sapiens Sapien, were the galaxy's most numerous and politically dominant sentient species with millions of major and minor colonies galaxywide. They have originated from Earth thousands years ago, they could be found anywhere, engaged in many different pursuits: spacers, mercenaries, smugglers, merchants, soldiers, assassins, farmers, crime lords, laborers, slaves, slavers, and many others. Since Humans were the most common sentient species, they were often considered to be a standard or average to which the biology, psychology, and culture of other species were compared. Physiology Anatomy The Humans were a sentient species that belonged to the simians, a subgroup of the primate order of mammals. As such, they were similar to a number of other species variously designated as apes and a number of mammalian humanoids with a similar physiology. They were bipedal beings with a bilateral symmetry, having a front and a back end, as well as an upside and downside. Their body comprised a head, neck, torso, and four limbs. The upper limbs, called arms, ended in hands which had five fingers each; the lower ones, called legs, ended in feet with also five digits. The Human fingers had multiple points of articulation, and one of them was an opposable thumb that allowed for fine manipulation. Finally, they had one head perched atop a torso. Other sentient species that had a body type roughly similar to Humans and walked upright were often referred to as Humanoids, since Humans were the most common example. The Human genome was considered to be remarkably elastic. In reaction to environmental changes, selection pressures only needed few millennia to engage new genes and reshape the Human bodies. A consequence of that exceptional adaptability was the existence of many Near-Human species—that is offshoots of the baseline Humans who had followed their own evolution. As was common to many humanoid species, Humans had two sexes: male and female, with the latter being distinguished by their pronounced breasts, overall smaller stature and lesser quantity of body hair. Members of the Human race could interbreed naturally with many other Near-Human species. Appearance Despite overall physiological uniformity, baseline Humans varied greatly in appearance, and no two Humans looked exactly alike. One of the diversity factors was height. Humans averaged 1.80 meters in height, although males were usually taller and heavier than females. Some individuals affected by giantism could grow up to 2.30 meters. On the contrary, those afflicted with nanism could be as small-sized as 1.3 meters. Appetite While some mistakenly described themselves as carnivores, Humans were in fact omnivores, subsisting on both animal tissue and plant-based foods. For that reason, their gastrointestinal system was much longer than that of true carnivores. Many Humans were partial to food products that were unhealthy for them because of their high fat or sugar content. Society and Culture Humans were noted for being naturally learning and extremely adaptable—not only in terms of physiology, but also mentality and society. Their societies were capable of transforming very quickly in response to a wide array of conditions, which explains why two Human populations could have next to nothing in common culturally speaking. As noted, some Human peoples had more in common with neighbors of other species than with their own kind. Powers and Abilities Humans possess no enhanced abilities and are thus weak compared to other species and it makes humans standart-type in terms of powers and abilities. However, despite their lack of unique abilities, their dominant and ruler race of universe because of high-level technology and diplomatical skills. Humans are also most common Force-Sensitive race. Trivia * Human in M.U. is based on "Humans" from Star Wars and "Celestial Dragons" from One Piece. * The word "Human" is not capitalized in most sources, but it was decided to capitalize it on My Universe Wikia for consistency, since all other sentient species have their names capitalized. Category:Races